


Brothel 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothel 100 words

Kate was a whore. She enjoyed being a whore. She was a whore even when she didn't need to be.

Kate saved John's life in Firt Griffin when he had been bound in a hotel waiting to hang for killing a popular gambler. She had fired a stable and freed him. When they reached Dodge, John believed he owed her a life debt and was responsible for her. He settled 'permanently' in Dodge as a respectable dentist with a respectable 'wife.'

Two weeks later she was working in a brothel again and brawling in the street. He was ashamed.


End file.
